


Loving You Again

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: After an almost fatal accident Emma looses all memory of Killian and he must find a way for her to fall in love with him again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New multi chapter fic, enjoy!

Emma trudged into the house almost busting the door down on her way in with Killian hot on her heels behind her "would you just drop it Killian!" She said through gritted teeth facing away from him. 

Killian huffed out a laugh "no, no I won't. Regina just walks all over you and you take it, why?!" 

Emma spun on her heels to face him "well I can't do anything can I?! She's the adoptive mother of my son"

Killian folded his arms "doesn't mean you can't stick up for yourself and stop relying on others to do it for you!" 

"Excuse me?! I don't rely on others and I can stick up for myself!" Emma said her voice starting to get louder. 

"Then maybe you should actually start doing it!!" Killian said. 

Emma didn't say anything she just grabbed her car keys and stormed out to her bug. 

"Emma! Emma, where are you going?!!" Killian yelled after her. 

"Just for a drive, I'll be back later" Emma said not looking at him while she slammed the door of her car shut and drove off. 

Killian knew it was no use going after her, he would just let her calm down and cool off and tomorrow they can talk. 

————

Emma's magic was going haywire in her car, she must be really emotional for it to be this bad. She was driving down towards the town line and started to fiddle about with the volume on the radio but it just sparked at her, at this point she didn't noticed she'd swerved off of the road and the town sign was dead ahead of her. 

"OH SHIT!" She screamed as she swerved right off the bank and her car rolled into the forest, her head smacked against the window and everything went black. 

—————

Killian woke the next morning to expect Emma snuggled up next to him but it was empty and he just assumed she stayed at her parents house. He scrubbed his hand over his face and decided to get up and head over to the loft to apologise to Emma. 

He softly knocked on the door and was met with Snow in her silk dressing gown "Hey Killian what can I do for you?" She asked. 

He cleared his throat "I was just coming to talk to Emma, is she here?" 

Snow gave him a confused look "uh no, I thought she was at home" 

"Everything ok?" Asked David from the kitchen. 

Snow turned to him "I don't really know"

David strolled over and they both looked at Killian "look we argued last night and she went for a drive but never came home" he sighed. 

Snows eyes went wide "well we have to go find her!" She said rushing into the bedroom to get dressed. 

David frowned at Killian "if she's hurt, THIS is all on you!" He said as he picked up his keys to his truck "cmon we'll go find her, snow you stay here in case she comes here!" David said as he opened the front door. 

Snow came out from the bedroom "ok well call me if you find her" she said kissing Davids cheek. 

As David and Killian were about to leave Davids mobile rang, he frowned and looked at the caller ID "it's whale" he answered "hey whale what's wrong? SHES WHAT?! Ok we'll be right there." David hung up "it's Emma she's in the hospital, let's go" David and Snow pushed past Killian and ran down the stairs. 

—————  
They arrived at the hospital and were immediately directed to where Emma was being kept. Snow walked straight into her room and Killian tried to get into her room but David pushed him back "no, stay out here" he said walking into her room. 

When David entered Snow was already fussing over Emma, he walked over and kissed Emma on the forehead and sat down at her bedside "thank god you're ok, what happened Emma?" He asked. 

"I just crashed my car.. again, I don't even know how my mind is a bit of a blur" Emma said smiling slightly at David and grabbing his hand. 

"Ok well Killian is outside waiting to see you, I'll go and get him" David said. 

Emma's brow furrowed and she gave David a confused look "who?" 

"Killian, he's outside" Snow said. 

Emma once again gave them both a confused look "I-I don't know a Killian"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it!

Killian was sat in the waiting room staring blankly at the wall, 'this is your fault' he said over and over in his head. The door to Emma's room opened and snow walked out, Killian immediately shot out of his chair "how is she? Is she ok? What happened?" He rambled. 

Snow gave him a sad smile "it's ok she's fine but-" 

"I have to see her" Killian said cutting her off and rushing into her room. 

As soon as he entered Killian ran straight to Emma and gave her a hug, she went stiff as board "oh god Emma I'm so glad you're safe, I am so sorry love" Killian whispered into her hair. 

Emma managed to pull herself out of his embrace and gave him an awkward smile   
"Uh thanks? You must be Killian right?" 

Killian smiled and tilted his head slightly "w-why are you looking at me like I'm some stranger?" 

Emma shrugged "well you are.." she said. 

Killian looked at David and back to Emma "is this a joke?" He asked. 

David just avoided eye contact while Killian slumped into a chair. After a few minutes of painful silence Whale walked through the door with Emma's papers "well everything looks to be fine except-"

"Memory loss" Killian piped up 

"Exactly" Whale nodded 

"So how come she remembers everyone else but not me?" Killian asked. 

Whale shrugged "Honestly I don't know" 

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A DOCTOR! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!" Killian shouted getting up out of his chair and kicking it across the room, he looked at Emma and the look on her face was pure fear and he hadn't seen that look in a very long time, he huffed and stormed out of the hospital room. 

David, Snow and Emma winced as the door slammed behind him "can someone please explain who that man was?" Emma asked sounding a little frustrated. 

David looked at Snow "you talk to her and I'll go and talk to him" he said getting up out of his chair and walking out the door. 

————  
Killian had managed to storm all the way home, he opened the door, slammed it behind him and leaned against it. Henry popped his head out from the kitchen and rushed over to him "where's mom? Is she ok?" He asked. 

Killian looked up at him "she's fine Henry, she just had a small accident" 

Henry folded his arms "so what's got you so riled up?" 

Killian walked over to the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs at the table and sighed "she doesn't remember me or anything about me or us" he explained. 

Henry rolled his eyes "so what you're just going to sit around here and sulk?" 

"Of course not" Killian frowned. 

"Well then.." Henry smiled and walked over to his bag and pulled out the storybook "make her remember" 

Killian chuckled "thanks lad, I hope this works"

Henry nodded "hope is all we need"


	3. Chapter 3

Emma had stayed at her parents house that night but she found it hard to sleep, it just felt like part of her was missing but she couldn't place it. 

She woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon, her eyes fluttered open to see her mother placing a cup of coffee on her bedside table "oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" Snow asked. 

Emma stretched "no, its ok. Thanks for the coffee" she said grabbing the cup and taking a sip. 

Snow cleared her throat "so uh Killian called" 

Emma looked up from her cup "what did he say?" She asked. 

"He's coming over to see you in a few minutes, so I suggest you get dressed" Snow smiled and walked out of Emma's room. 

Emma threw back her bed covers and walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of jeans and a nice cosy jumper, she made her way downstairs to grab some breakfast. 

"Hey sleepyhead, how did you sleep?" David asked from the kitchen stove. 

"Awful but I'll live" replied Emma while grabbing a plate and some pancakes "where's Henry?" She asked. 

"Oh he's at Regina's he thought he'd give you and Killian some time alone together" Snow said. 

Emma sighed "ok" 

"What's wrong?" David asked

Emma frowned "I don't know but I feel like I'm going to throw up" 

Snow looked at David and smiled "nervous?" Snow questioned. 

"Why would I be nervous? I don't even know the guy, but it does feel like nerves." Emma said looking down to her lap. 

"Hey" Snow grabbed her hand "you'll be fine, he's a really good guy Emma. Remember what I told you, he loves you a lot" she smiled. 

"Right.." Emma nodded.

Emma helped clear up breakfast and grabbed another cup of coffee, as she sat down on the couch there was a knock at the door, Emma got up and answered the door "hey" she said as she saw Killian standing in front of her holding some sort of book. 

"Hello love, may I come in?" He asked. 

"Uh yeah of course" Emma said gesturing for him to enter. 

"Me and David are heading out so we'll leave you guys to it" Snow said brushing past Emma to leave the apartment. 

"Ok see you guys later" Emma replied shutting the door behind them, the butterflies in her stomach were getting worse... yup she was definitely nervous. 

Emma cleared her throat "so uh have a seat.. can I get you anything?" She asked Killian while fiddling with her nails. 

He smiled "no I'm fine" he walked over and grabbed her hand "there's no need to be nervous Swan" 

"I'm-I'm not nervous" Emma said avoiding eye contact. 

"Yes you are, you always play with your nails when you're nervous" Killian observed "cmon I want to show you something" he said dragging her over to the couch and sitting down. 

"I'm guessing it has something to do with that book you've got there" Emma giggled. 

That giggle made Killian's heart skip a beat and he wanted to kiss her there and then but he held back, he didn't want to scare her off "you would be correct love" he smiled and opened the book but skipped ahead a few pages. 

Emma frowned "what are you doing? Are we not going from the start?" She questioned. 

Killian shook his head "no, I'm showing you a special page" he stopped at a page that showed what looked like him and Emma in a ballroom dancing. 

Emma pointed at the picture "Is that... us?" 

"Aye" Killian said giving her a sad smile. 

Emma looked into his eyes and could see how sad he was, she lifted her hand to rest on his face and he leaned into her touch and kissed her wrist, Emma blinked and realised what was happening and moved her hand away "I'm sorry.." 

Killian grabbed her hand and kissed it "no, it's ok... let's get back to the book" 

Killian started to tell Emma about the story of when they went back to the enchanted forest, about how they helped snow and charming fall in love all over again "so I got to watch my parents fall in love again?" Emma interrupted, her eyes becoming a little cloudy from tears. 

"Yes and you had the exact same reaction" Killian said as he wiped a falling tear from her cheek. 

Emma's eyes went wide and she gasped "Emma? What's- you remembered something didn't you?! What was it?" Killian started bombarding her with all these questions and it all got a bit too much. 

"You have to go" she whispered. 

Killian sighed "Emma please.." 

"No" Emma scrambled off of the couch and opened the door "please just.. leave" 

Killian got up and walked to the door but turned to her before he left "I will get you back Emma, I won't stop trying" he said before walking out the door and leaving her alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was emotional so she decided she needed a drink, she grabbed her jacket and made her way to the rabbit hole. 

This place wasn't exactly the classiest bar in Storybrooke but she didn't care as long as they had alcohol, after a few shots she started to feel slightly tipsy and she accidentally bumped the guy sat next to her "I'm so sorry" she managed to slur. 

The guy turned round to face her and he was quite handsome, he had short brown hair and emerald green eyes and looked pretty young, Emma didn't recognise him so she just assumed she hadn't seen him around town before "don't worry about it" the stranger said before offering her his hand for her to shake "the names Damien and you must be Emma?" 

Emma took his hand "you would be correct but how did you know?" She asked. 

Damien smiled "your reputation precedes you, you're the saviour it would be stupid not to know who you are and I must say you're even more beautiful in person" 

Emma felt herself blush but what she failed to notice was that Killian was hidden in one of the booths behind her, quietly drinking a pint of beer and staring daggers at the stranger next to her. 

"May I get you a drink?" Damien asked politely. 

Emma gave him a small smile "of course, I'll have a rum please" 

He ordered her a drink and they sat and talked for a while, Emma becoming more and more drunk as the night went on. It was when Damien decided to make a move and settled his hand on her thigh that did it for Killian, he slammed his glass down and walked over to them. 

He grabbed Damien by the wrist and scowled at him "I suggest you don't touch what isn't yours" 

Damien's eyes almost popped out of his skull when he realised who was threatening him, he put his arms up in surrender "I don't want any trouble" he looked at Emma "you could have told me you were taken and who by, see ya around" he said before getting up out of his chair and leaving.

Emma buried her face in her hands "ughh you again, what do you want?" She questioned. 

Killian gave her a pleading look "you know what I want, I just want Emma back" 

"I am Emma!" She said raising her voice slightly before standing up and heading for the door, Killian followed after her and just managed to catch her before she swayed to one side and nearly fell, he wrapped his arm around her waist and he pulled her close. 

In that moment Emma had another flashback, it was her and Killian in some sort of room it had a lot of treasure and coins in "about bloody time" echoed through her head before she was brought back to reality. 

Emma pushed Killian away once again "why do I keep having these flashbacks?! I don't remember any of this!" She said walking out to get some air. 

Killian walked out after her "you're just remembering things love, don't fight it just feel it" 

Emma sighed and rubbed her head "I have to go home" 

"I'll walk you if you like?" Killian asked giving her a smile. 

"No, I'm fine" she replied swaying again slightly. 

Killian placed his hand on her waist to help her steady herself "you sure about that?.. Emma I'm just trying to help you"

"Yeah well.." she moved his hand away from her waist "stop, I don't need your help just... leave me alone"

Killian's face fell "you don't mean that" he argued back. 

Emma huffed out a small laugh as she walked away from him "yeah.. I do. Goodbye Killian" she said as she walked home. 

That night Emma had the weirdest dream, her and Killian were at a cute little restaurant, she was dressed in a beautiful pink dress and he was in his usual attire but he looked better than he usually does. The dream felt so real, from the way he looked to how she was feeling, it almost felt like she'd done this before.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Emma woke with the worst headache she'd ever had, she couldn't remember a lot from last night just Killian and a lot of shouting. She got out of bed and threw on the comfiest clothes she could find because she wasn't leaving this flat today. 

It seemed Emma was alone, her parents must be working at the station today so she decided to make up for probably starting an argument with him last night to call Killian and ask him to join her for breakfast. 

"Hello?" He picked up the phone, his voice laced with sleep. 

"Hi Killian it's Emma, sorry did I wake you?" She asked biting down on her lip. 

Killian cleared his throat "no it's ok I was just about to get up anyway, what can I do for you swan? I'm surprised you called me after last night" 

Emma swallowed "yeah I'm sorry about that so I thought I'd make it up to you and ask if you'd like to join me for breakfast at the loft? You don't have to though" she said silently praying he said yes. 

"I'd love to, I'll be there in 5 minutes" Killian replied, Emma could almost hear him smiling through the phone. 

"Ok see you then" she then found herself smiling, Emma didn't know what it was but something pulled her to him. 

5 minutes later and Emma had rustled up some of her dads famous pancakes and various other things, she was setting the table when she heard a soft knock on the door. 

She opened the door and Killian strode in with his usual pirate swagger and breathed in "smells good, shall we" he said gesturing to the table. 

They sat down and started tucking into the food Emma prepared "look I'm sorry about last night, to be honest all I remember is drinking, you and a lot of shouting" Emma said rubbing a hand over her forehead to try and ease the pain. 

Killian looked up at her and smiled "don't worry about it" 

Emma nodded and began eating but she didn't really have much of an appetite "so uh I want to ask you something" she said looking up from her food. 

Killian finished his mouthful "go ahead"

"What happened before my car accident?" She asked. 

Killian froze and sighed "should've seen this coming really... well, I'd come to walk you home from Regina's vault because you'd been having more magic lessons from her and I noticed she doesn't really have much respect for you and when I brought it up it just spiralled into an argument which caused you to drive off in your car, it's my fault you got hurt" 

Emma bit her lip and moved to the chair next to him "hey, it's ok I wasn't badly hurt anyway" she said placing a hand over his. 

Killian smiled for her sake but she saw right through it "I know I don't remember things about you and us so maybe we could start again?" Emma asked him. 

He raised an eyebrow at her "that's not a bad idea, go out with me tonight?" He requested. 

Emma smiled "I'll be ready" she replied. 

After they'd cleared up Killian decided to take his leave, Emma opened the door "so I'll see you around 8" she said as he stood opposite her. 

Killian brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles "until then love" he winked at her then left. 

————  
Eight o'clock rolled around before Emma knew it and she quickly showered and rushed to get dressed, she picked out her most elegant dress it was a faded pink with capped sleeves and a flowing skirt. She threw her hair up into a pony tail and quickly did her makeup, by the time she was finished she heard Killian knock on the door.

"It's open!" She shouted down to him, she heard him enter "hold on, I just need to grab my shoes!" She shouted from her room.

"No rush Swan" Killian replied. 

After a few minutes Emma came gliding down the stairs and Killian was completely taken back by her beauty as he always was "you look.. stunning" he said as he noticed a blush creep up on her face. 

Emma noticed he'd swapped out his leather jacket and waistcoat for a shirt and blazer and he looked very attractive "you look.." 

Killian smiled and nodded "I know" he held out his hand and he seemed to be holding a red rose for her "for you milady" 

Emma curtsied jokingly and took the rose from him "why thank you sir! I'll just put it in a vase and we can go" she walked out to the kitchen and put the rose into a vase. 

Killian held out his arm to her "shall we?" 

Emma linked her arm with his "we shall"


	6. Chapter 6

Killian and Emma walked down the street arm in arm and came to a very sophisticated restaurant and Emma was slightly surprised. 

Killian opened the door for her, she flashed him a smile and walked in "so.. what do you think Swan?" Killian asked standing behind her and directing them to a secluded table in the back of the restaurant. 

"I'm just glad it's not grannies" Emma said sitting in the chair Killian pulled out for her. 

"Hmm yes, as much as I know you love hot chocolate and grilled cheese I thought we could try something a bit more suitable for a date" Killian replied stripping himself of his jacket and throwing it on the back of his chair. 

Emma's breath caught in her throat a little bit as she noticed the shirt he was wearing was tight around the arms and showed off his biceps, she cleared her throat "well I think it's wonderful" 

Killian sat down and couldn't help but stare at her and smile, Emma returned the smile "what?" She questioned. 

"Apologies for staring love but you look beautiful in this light" 

Emma huffed out a laugh and blushed "thank you" 

The waiter walked over to their table to take their drinks order "two glasses of your best rum please" Emma said, the waiter nodded and left them to it. 

Killian slid his hand across the table and grabbed Emma's, he felt her flinch slightly at his touch but held on "how's the head feeling?" Killian asked her. 

"It's much better thank you" she said, rubbing it slightly. 

"Again I'm really sorry about all of this Emma, if I had just kept my bloody mouth shut none of this would've happe-"

"Hey it's ok" Emma said cutting him off and giving his hand a squeeze. 

———  
After they'd eaten their main course Emma was stuffed, she sat back in her chair and stretched she'd never felt so content. 

"Would you like dessert Swan?" Killian asked. 

Emma leaned forward "depends what you mean by dessert.." she said biting her lip. 

Killian's eyebrows shot up, he also leaned forward so they were almost nose to nose "Miss Swan are you coming on to me?" 

Emma stuck her tongue in her cheek "hmm I might be" she said moving her foot up and down his leg. 

Killian lifted his hand and moved a piece of hair out of Emma's face and caressed her cheek "you'll be the death of me Swan" he whispered. 

"Let's get out of here" Emma said grabbing his hand. 

Killian threw some money onto the table, grabbed his jacket and dragged Emma out the door, they walked down the street and Killian felt Emma's grip tighten on his hand when the wind blew slightly. 

"Are you cold love?" He asked her pulling her a little bit closer to him. 

Emma shrugged "a little" 

Killian stopped them and unclasped their hands "here" he said putting his jacket on her. 

"Thanks" Emma said sliding her arms into the warm sleeves and lacing her fingers back through his. 

"You want to come back to mine for a night cap?" Killian asked her. 

"Do you even have to ask.." Emma giggled. 

There it was again, that giggle that made Killian's heart flutter. They continued walking down the street until they reached a white picket fence enclosing a large two story house. 

"This is your house?!" Emma exclaimed. 

Killian nodded "Aye, you chose it for us" he said. 

The colour drained from Emma's face "we...we lived together?" 

He gave her a sad smile and nodded "want to see inside?" He asked holding out his hand. 

"Well you did invite me in" Emma replied following Killian up onto the porch and into the big house, he turned on the lights and the house was more beautiful than Emma could have imagined but a sadness waved over her when she realised Killian was here alone. 

"It's awfully quiet, do you get lonely?" She asked. 

Killian's muscles clenched "all the time but it's ok I'm fine with it, I've been alone before"

It was at this point Emma couldn't hold back and she grabbed hold of his shirt, yanked him to her and kissed him with everything she had. 

Killian froze for a moment then relaxed against her lips, he threaded his hand through her blonde tresses pulling her a little bit closer to him and walking her backwards to the wall. 

Emma's back hit the wall as Killian continued his assault on her lips, he lifted her so she was able to wrap her legs around his waist, Killian moved from her lips down to her neck "you have no idea how much I've missed this Emma" he whispered against her skin. 

"I'm guessing a lot" she said threading a hand through his hair. 

Killian placed Emma back down so she was standing and pulled back, Emma leaned towards him "take me upstairs" she whispered in his ear. 

Emma got a little more than a night cap that night.


	7. Chapter 7

The sunlight started to filter through the curtains of the bedroom, Killian's eyes fluttered open and he noticed the space next to him wasn't empty. He turned and saw Emma peacefully asleep, her hair fanned around her like a gold halo and the light creeping over her shoulder. 

He moved his hand to her arm and slightly brushed his fingers over her porcelain skin, Emma flinched slightly at his touch and began to stir "mmhh good morning" she whispered stretching slightly. 

Killian moved closer to her "this is real isn't it? I'm not still dreaming" 

Emma smiled with her eyes still half shut "it's real" then her eyes snapped open "oh my god what's the time?" 

Killian looked over to the clock "about 10am love, why?" He asked. 

Emma pulled back the covers "I need to get home, mom and dad will be wondering where I am" 

Killian laughed and pulled her back to him "you sound like some teenager who's snuck out Swan, your parents will be fine you can meet them at grannies or something later"

Emma was persuaded by his warmth and the kisses he had now started to place on her neck "hmm Killian?" Emma moaned slightly. 

"Yes love" he mumbled against her neck. 

Her stomach rumbled slightly "I'm hungry" she whispered in his ear and smiled. 

Killian chuckled as he pulled away from her "well you get dressed and I'll head down to the kitchen to make breakfast" 

Emma tilted her head and pressed her lips to his, the kiss quickly became heated as Killian ran his tongue over Emma's bottom lip to gain entrance to her mouth and she let him. 

Emma let out a content sigh as they lazily made out on the bed, Killian's hand moved down her torso to the hem of his shirt that she had on "ah ah" Emma said grabbing his hand and pulling it away from her "food first, sex later" 

"Of course my love" Killian said as he pulled himself away from her, pulled on some tracksuit bottoms and went downstairs. 

About an hour later Emma had just jumped out of the shower when she was hit with the smell of fresh coffee and bacon, she quickly just threw on some underwear and one of Killian's clean baggy shirts and ran downstairs. 

Killian heard the slight padding of feet behind him and he smirked to himself when he felt Emma's arms wrap around his waist, she then moved one hand around and traced over the scars on his bare back, Killian tensed up and Emma noticed so she dropped her hands "it smells good" she said moving over to the breakfast bar and sitting down.

"Well I don't see myself as much of a chef love so I hope it's alright" Killian replied placing a plate of pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs in front of her as well as a cup of freshly brewed coffee. 

Emma took a bite of her food "mmh I could get used to this" she joked. 

Killian sat down beside her with a mug in hand "are you not eating?" Emma asked. 

He shook his head "not hungry, not for food anyway" he said nuzzling her neck. 

Emma tilted her head so it was resting on his and laughed "that tickles" she turned to him "Killian, as much as I'd love to stay I really should go home" 

Killian stood up, moved behind her and wrapped and arm around her waist "very well Swan" he spun her round to face him, she grabbed his face with both hands and hauled him towards her and kissed him hard. 

"Mmh ok I really need to go" Emma said pulling back "I'm going to go get dressed" she said standing up and going upstairs. 

Emma returned wearing the outfit she wore last night and made her way to the front door, Killian opened it for her "when will I see you again?" Emma asked stepping outside onto the porch. 

Killian smiled "whenever you like" 

"Ok well, I'll see you tomorrow" Emma said walking down the stairs of the porch. 

"See you then" Killian replied before shutting the door. 

———  
Emma knocked on the loft door and David answered and folded his arms "and where have you been?" He asked as Emma walked past him and into the apartment. 

"Just at Killian's, we went out last night and I stayed at his place" Emma said flopping down on the sofa. 

"And did anything happen?" David questioned with his arms still folded. 

"Dad I'm a grown woman and I'm definitely not going to talk about my sex life with my parents" Emma replied. 

Snow came down the stairs "David just leave her" she said "could you check on Neal for me?" 

David huffed and walked into his and Snow's room, Snow ran over to Emma and sat next to her "something did happen!!" She said. 

Emma just smiled to herself "I knew it! So when are you seeing him again?" Snow asked. 

"Tomorrow" Emma replied trying to hide her excitement. 

Snow pulled her into a hug "I'm happy you gave him a chance, he's a good guy and I know he makes you happy"

Emma dreamt about her and Killian again that night, they were on Main Street with everyone else and the darkness was surrounding Regina, Emma told him she loved him then sacrificed herself and then everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma woke the next morning bright and early, she decided to take one of her favourite Disney movies to Killian's and it happened to be quite romantic not that, that matters. Rapunzel in tangled reminded her a lot of herself so that's the film she decided to take. 

She walked down Main Street towards Killian's house, trying to wrap her coat around her a little more as the cold winter air hit her, she reached the house and hurried up to the front door and rung the door bell. 

Killian opened the door in nothing but plaid pyjama bottoms, his hair was messy and sticking up in all different directions and he looked incredibly tired "Swan, can I help you?" He asked yawning slightly. 

"We're spending the day together, remember?" Emma said. 

"Oh of course, apologies love I didn't sleep well last night. Please come in, it's freezing out there" he said gesturing for her to enter. 

"I can come back later if you want?" Emma asked hovering near the door. 

"No, it's fine really" Killian caught eye of the DVD cover in her hands "it seems you brought us something to watch" he said walking over and holding out his hand. 

Emma handed the film over to him "its one of my favourites, I thought we could make some popcorn, grab a few blankets and give it a watch seeing as it's so cold outside" 

Killian eyed the cover "tangled huh? I haven't seen this one. Well I'll go and put something a bit more civilised on, the popcorn is in that top cupboard" he said before running upstairs. 

Emma walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the popcorn packet, she placed it in the microwave and left it to heat up. She then made her way to the living room and grabbed a few of the blankets from the back of the couch and placed them on the floor in front of the tv, she kicked off her shoes and hung up her jacket before walking into the kitchen and pouring the finished popcorn into a glass bowl. 

Killian returned downstairs to find Emma waiting for him in the living room, she patted the blanked next to her for him to sit down "ready?" She asked leaning back again the front of the couch. 

"Of course" Killian said leaning back with her. 

They were about half way through the film and Killian seemed to be enjoying himself, the scene with lanterns was one of Emma's favourite scenes and one of the most romantic in her eyes, she shuffled a little closer to Killian who wrapped his arm around her.

"Mmh you're warm" she said snuggling into him. 

Killian didn't answer her he just tilted her chin up and kissed her softly "sorry, I just haven't stopped thinking about you since yesterday" he said pulling back. 

Emma smiled softly "is that why you haven't slept?" She asked. 

Killian sighed "I've hardly slept since your accident, going from having you next to me when I wake every morning to then being alone is taking its toll on me, I blame myself for all of this" 

"Hey" Emma placed her hands on his face "it's not your fault, I promise" she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, Killian pulled her onto his lap and deepened the kiss. 

At this point the movie was being completely ignored as the two of them made out "Killian" Emma breathed against his mouth as she pulled back "I can't stay the night again, people will talk" 

Killian moved his mouth down to her neck "let them" he said nipping on the skin making her flinch slightly then making his way back up to her lips. 

"How is it we've known each other a mere few days yet when you kiss me it's like I've known you my whole life?" She said looking into his deep blue eyes and threading a hand through her hair. 

"Well love in your head you've known me a few days but we've actually been together for a few years now" Killian said tilting his head. 

"Ugh.." Emma put her head on Killian's shoulder "I hate this I want to remember, maybe I should go and see gold" 

Killian shook his head "no Emma no, he can't be trusted" 

"Well how else are we going to get my memories back"

"Let's talk to Regina first I trust her more than gold and that's saying something" Killian said. 

Emma nodded "good idea.. well I better get home it's getting late" she said standing up. 

Killian groaned and stood up with her "do you have to?" He pulled her closer. 

"Yes, I can't go home in the same clothes again" Emma said pulling away, throwing on her jacket and making her way to the door.

Killian pushed her against it and brought his face closer to hers "are you sure?" He asked kissing her passionately. 

Emma kissed back "if.. this.. is your way of.. persuading me...its working" Emma said between kisses "but seriously I need to go"

Killian sighed "fine" 

"Hey don't pout at me! I'll see you tomorrow" Emma said kissing him once more before leaving. 

————  
Emma had another dream that night, this time her and Killian were somewhere underground, there was a pedestal in front of them with weights one had her heart in and Killian was in front of her surrounded by flames, she saved him before taking her heart and she heard him say "it's true love" then the dream stopped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the second to last chapter and things are getting sexy!!!!!

Killian met Emma in Grannies for breakfast the next day before they went to talk to Regina, Emma had hardly touched her food. 

"You ok?" Killian asked trying to get her to look at him. 

"I'm fine." Emma said looking down to her lap. 

Killian frowned and moved over to her side of the booth and slid in next to her, he put his arm around her waist and pulled Emma close "what's wrong Emma? Something is bothering you"

Emma leaned her head on his shoulder "what if it doesn't work? Or what if something goes wrong?" She sighed. 

"This is Regina we're talking about love, her magic is as good as any... well better than gold anyway" 

Emma managed a small smiled and nodded in agreement, Killian laced their fingers together "shall we go?" 

Emma took a deep breath "let's get this over with" 

————  
They had spend countless hours in Regina's vault sorting potion after potion, Killian paced in the hallway as Regina did what she could to help Emma but nothing seemed to be working. 

Regina slammed a book shut "why isn't it working? I don't understand" she threw the book down onto a rather huge stack of others. 

Killian was getting frustrated "well there must be something? Did you miss anything?" 

Regina turned him with her arms folded "me? Miss anything?" She laughed "you've got to be kidding, I've tried everything but nothing is working pirate!" 

Emma just sat on one of the old trunks completely zoned out, Killian looked over at her "Emma?" 

Her head snapped up, tears falling from her eyes "yeah..." she answered wiping them away. 

"I'll give you two a minute" Regina said walking out of the vault. 

Killian sat down beside her and pressed a kiss to her temple "I'm sorry" he whispered into her hair. 

Emma pulled him into a hug and buried her face in his neck as tears began to fall again "its not your fault" she said as she pulled back. 

Before Killian could argue back Regina ran in and started going through the drawers "I've thought of something" she turned to look at them "but it's risky and you might not like it" 

Emma and Killian stood up "well.. what is it?" Emma asked. 

Regina turned to them and placed a needle on the table in front of them, Killian's eyes went wide "no, no it's too dangerous" 

Emma picked up the needle "what is it?"

Regina raised an eyebrow at Killian "you wanna tell her? Or shall I?" 

Killian turned to Emma "once you prick yourself with that needle you're put into a sleeping curse that can only be broken with-"

"True loves kiss" Emma said cutting him off. 

Killian nodded "and this is our only option?" He asked Regina. 

"Well right now I don't really see any other way out..." they all exchanged grim looks "look you don't have to do this immediately, maybe sleep on it and get back to me when you've thought about it call me tomorrow and we'll get this over with, Emma maybe talk to your parents about it too they know sleeping curses all too well" Regina said before starting to pack up all the stuff that had been left out from the potion making earlier. 

"Thanks for your help Regina" Emma said clasping her hand with Killian's and walking out of the vault with him. 

————  
"A sleeping curse?!!!" David exclaimed jumping off the couch "Emma, do you know how dangerous this could be? You could be stuck in a eternal sleep" 

Snow sighed "David.. she'll be fine" she said turning to Emma and Killian and smiling. 

David frowned "you don't know that.."

"Guys we're right here" Emma said rolling her eyes "look this is my choice and I'm pretty confident that I'll wake up"

David lifted his hands in surrender "alright, I'm going to bed..." he said walking into his and Snow's bedroom. 

"Mom I'm going to stay at Killian's tonight I'll see you tomorrow" Emma said standing from the couch and hugging her mother. 

"Good night Emma" Snow said before retiring to bed. 

Killian stood from the couch and moved next to her "so.. staying at mine tonight eh?" He said lifting an eyebrow. 

Emma turned and wrapped her arms around his neck "yeah..." she smirked "is that ok?" 

Killian moved his arms around her waist "you know I'd never turn down a night with you love" he said leaning down to kiss her softly "cmon let's go" 

Emma grabbed some clean clothes and chucked them into a bag, linked her arm through Killian's and walked out the door. 

————  
They entered the house and Emma threw her bag onto the stairs and walked over to the kitchen, Killian hugged her from behind and started lightly kissing her neck "Killian... Stop.." she sighed. 

Killian pulled away "what's wrong?" 

"I think we should talk about this whole sleeping curse thing.." she said pulling him over to sit down at the kitchen table. 

"Okay.." 

Emma took a deep breath "I want you to wake me" 

Killian's eye snapped up to look at her "a-are you sure Emma?" 

Emma scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek and smoothed her thumb over his scar, tears started to form in her eyes "I..." Killian gave her a nod "I..love you" 

Killian swallowed "you what?" He smiled. 

Emma managed a small laugh "shut up, you heard me" she said pulling him towards her and kissing him deeply, tongues tangling together Emma contently sighed into his mouth. 

"I love you too" Killian whispered against her mouth "so much" he kissed her again, mouths moving in perfect tandem. 

Emma stood up from the table pulling him up with her "take me to bed" she whispered against his lips. 

Killian picked Emma up bridal style making her squeal slightly and walked up the stairs to their bedroom, he opened the door and placed Emma down and backed her up against the door and crashed his lips to hers. 

"We have too many clothes on" Killian said, guiding his hand down her torso to the hem of her sweater. 

Emma shivered under his touch as he gripped the fabric of the sweater and lifted it off of her "your turn" she said pulling off his leather jacket and ripping open the buttons of his shirt. 

"Hey! That's unfair" Killian exclaimed, he then removed her tank top and stood back to admire her figure "Emma Swan you are beautiful" 

Emma blushed folding her arms over her breasts, Killian moved forward and took her hands in his "there's no need to cover yourself love, I love every part of you" he said moving his lips over hers. 

Killian moved his hook down her front and hooked it into the front of her bra, he ripped it off revealing her pert breasts "perfect" he whispered trailing his lips down her neck towards her breasts, he lightly kissed them all over then took a nipple into his mouth making Emma gasp and thread a hand into his hair. 

He pulled away and moved them both over to the bed, Emma turned and pushed him onto the bed giving him a smirk, she straddled him and moved down to kiss him but stopped inches away from his face "I love you" she said kissing his face all over, she moved her hands down to undo the belt of his pants. 

As much as Killian wanted to drive himself into her and fuck her into the mattress he stopped himself and sighed "Emma I want to make love to you" he said. 

"I'm all yours captain" she said caressing his face. 

Killian flipped them over so he was on top he swiftly removed his pants and went to remove Emma's, she lifted her hips so he could remove her jeans and underwear leaving her nude under him. 

Emma squirmed as he gazed at her, kissing her abdomen and down to her thighs, she lifted her hips to get him closer to where she needed him. 

Killian pinned her hips down with his hand and hook "patience love, you'll get what you want" he hummed against her skin and skimmed his fingers over her wet entrance and Emma sucked in another breath, Killian smirked at her and moved his mouth down to her folds flicking out his tongue tasting her essence "so sweet" he whispered. 

Emma grabbed hold of his hair with both hands and canted her hips up to his mouth and he started feasting on her with fervour making Emma moan loud with ecstasy. 

"K-Killian.. I'm" 

Killian sucked on her clit and a orgasm ripped through Emma making her scream, Killian moved back up to her face and kissed her passionately "you're beautiful when you come" he said smirking. 

Emma huffed out a breathless laugh "I still need you" she moved her hand between them and palmed his prominent bulge. 

Killian hissed and removed his boxers, Emma didn't bother with any foreplay she needed him too much, gathering her strength she flipped them over and impaled herself on him making them moan in unison. 

Emma started riding him hard and fast building up another orgasm in her and fuelling his "Gods Emma.." Killian sighed as he planted his feet on the bed and thrust up into her making her moan louder. 

"Killian.. I'm gonna..c-" she was cut off by her own screams and Killian's combined. 

Emma flopped down on top of him "wow.." she sighed "that was.." 

"Yeah.." Killian smirked as he drew circles lazily on her back. 

Emma looked up at him placing her chin on his chest and frowned "we'll be ok tomorrow right?"

Killian kissed her forehead "of course we will love.. now get some sleep" 

Emma snuggled into Killian's embrace "I love you Killian"

"I love you too Emma"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, thank you so much for reading it and enjoying it. I'll have a prologue up asap and I'm already thinking of my next multi chapter idea!

Emma woke the next morning feeling so anxious that she thought she was going to throw up so she had to run to the bath room, she took a deep breath as she clutched at the sink and looked at herself in the mirror, she brushed her teeth and decided to take a shower seeing as she never got the chance to last night after her and Killian's activities. 

Killian moved his hand over to Emma's side of the bed but it was empty, he shot up his eyes wide until he noticed the sound of the shower running and he relaxed, he pulled the covers off of himself and decided to join Emma in the shower. 

Emma had her back to the door of the shower and was so caught up in thought she didn't realise Killian had jumped in with her until he lightly traced his fingertips over her shoulder and she jumped "Jesus.. you scared me" she said as she turned to face him. 

"What's wrong?" Killian asked stepping closer to her and moving wet hair from her face. 

Emma shook her head trying to hide her emotions "nothing.." she whispered forcing a smile. 

"Emma..." Killian sighed "please talk to me" 

"It's....nothing don't worry" Emma replied grabbing the soap and washing herself, due to loosing her memories it's like Emma had reformed back to her old self around Killian. 

They both got out of the shower and Emma went to walk out the door before Killian grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him "you know you don't have to put up your walls Emma, we may have only known each other for a few days in your head but in mine we've-"

"Known each other for years, yes I know.." Emma said cutting him off "look I'm just scared okay." 

Killian's brow furrowed "about what love?" 

"Well what if...what if it doesn't work and I'm stuck in an eternal sleep for god knows how long.." Emma sighed. 

Killian looked her in the eye "Emma.. do you love me?" 

Emma snapped her head up to look at him "what? Of course i do!" 

"Then there's no problem, it'll be fine" Killian smiled and squeezed her hand. 

—————  
Once they had both got dressed and had breakfast Regina had called them to tell them to meet her at her vault, as they walked down the street hand in hand Emma was becoming more and more nervous as they got closer to the vault, Killian noticed as she seemed to squeeze his hand tighter with every step they took. 

As they approached the vault Killian leaned in closer to her "everything will be fine" he whispered. 

Emma took a deep breath "I know, now let's just get it over with" she said dragging them both into the vault. 

When they entered Regina, Snow and David were all waiting, Emma noticed that Regina had set up a small bed for her "you ready?" Regina asked picking up the needle. 

Emma nodded "as I'll ever be" she sat down on the bed and Regina handed her the needle. 

Snow and David approached her "no matter what happens know that we love you Emma" Snow said kissing the top of her head. 

"I love you guys too" Emma replied squeezing her mothers hand. 

Killian knelt down beside her "ready?" He asked. 

Emma nodded and brought the needle up to her finger and pierced her skin with it, she immediately fell back but Killian caught her and laid her down softly. 

"Well here goes" he whispered as he stood over her and lowered his lips to hers and then...nothing. It didn't work. 

"Wh-what happened? Why didn't it work?" David asked. 

"I don't bloody know!" Killian said getting up from Emma's side and storming out. 

Regina turned to Snow "why don't you try?" She said. 

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" Snow walked over to Emma and placed a small kiss on her forehead and the room burst with magic, Emma fluttered her eyes open, surprised to see her mother looming over her instead of Killian. 

"Where's Killian?" She asked swiftly standing up from the bed. 

"He's outside, don't you think you should just sit down for a minute" said Regina. 

"No, no I have to see him" Emma ran up the stairs and out of the vault, she found Killian sat under one of the trees taking swigs from his flask, he had his back to her so he didn't see her. 

"Hey... could I steal some of that" came a voice from behind him, he quickly stood up and turned around. 

"Emma.." he ran to her and pulled her into a tight hug "what.. how are you awake?" 

"Mom did it but that doesn't matter" she sighed "why didn't it work for us? I was so sure it would" 

Killian shook his head as he buried it further into her neck "I don't know" he whispered. 

Emma pulled back from him and cupped his face in her hands "don't you dare for one minute think that this means I don't love you because I do more than anything" 

Killian smiled "I love you Emma Swan" he said pulling her towards him and covering her lips with his, he felt a wave of something flow through him and he felt as if he was lifted off of the ground for a moment. 

"Did you feel that too?" Emma asked as she pulled back, Killian nodded. 

"Congrats you just had your first true loves kiss" came a voice from behind them, it was Snow she stood there smiling like an idiot with David and Regina beside her. 

"So, why didn't it work before?" Emma asked turning to Regina. 

"It might have been because of the memory loss? But who knows" Regina replied. 

"We should celebrate, you guys coming?" David asked. 

"As weird as this sounds I feel drained after today could we do it tomorrow?" Emma smiled wrapping her arm around Killian's waist. 

"Alright well, see you tomorrow" Snow and David hugged their daughter and headed home. 

Emma and Killian walked down the road arm in arm back towards their house, Emma felt Killian's hand squeeze her side "missed me?" Emma asked. 

Killian opened the door to their house and pressed Emma up against it "you have no idea" 

Emma dragged him to her lips but before it could get out of hand Killian pulled back "hey, what's wrong?" She asked. 

"There's just something I need to do, stay here and don't move ok?" Killian kissed her cheek before running upstairs. 

A few minutes later Killian returned with something that he was hiding behind his back but before Emma could ask what it was he was down on one knee in front of her "Emma, we've been through so much together, we've battled through darkness and been to hell and back... literally and I never want to be separated from you again, I want you to be mine forever and if you'll have me I'm hoping you want me forever" he opened the velvet box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring "Emma Swan, will you marry me?" 

Emma let out a watery laugh "of course I will!" 

Killian slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up to pull her into a kiss "how long have you been planning to do that?" Emma asked. 

"If you can believe it, I brought that ring after our first date" Killian smiled at her. 

Emma raised her eyebrows "You were so sure we'd stay together?" 

Killian nodded "of course and look at us now" he lifted her hand with the ring on to his lips and placed a soft kiss onto her knuckles. 

"I love you Emma Swan and no curse or villain is going to stand in the way of us again, I promise" that promise was one Killian intended to keep for as long as they both should live.


End file.
